Harry Potter and the return of Atlantis
by Seventhsword2
Summary: On the train Harry meets a boy who claims to be the grandchild of the last pureblooded Atlantean. How will this change the story we all know and love? Pairings Hp/Gw Rw/Hg Oc/Ll Nl/? Rated M for future safety


**A/N** This is my retelling of the story of Harry Potter with the aid of some of the members of my fictional organization, the Fragments of the Infinite, although they won't exist as members in the story. All my stories will contain that element. The story will also contain magic and elements from other franchises introduced via these characters

By the way the story starts on the train

"Hey, you two mind if I join you?" spoke a young white haired boy with an odd accent.

"Sure, why not." replied Ron, "Wait, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Ron, noticing that the boy was only wearing an open vest over his upper body.

The boy chuckled. "Well it is always really hot back home, so I dress like this to keep cool. My name is Verum Infinitum by the way." Answered the boy, now known as Verum.

"Ron Weasley." Replied Ron.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Harry Potter, you say. Hmm. Aunt Pythi was right when she said I would meet you on the train. When am I going to learn not to doubt her?" Spoke Verum.

"Huh, you know what, never mind. Hey, Verum we just finished telling each other about ourselves, we'll fill you in later but why don't you tell us about yourself?" Said Ron.

"Well I live on a floating island that usually stays in the tropics. I live there with my older sister Pylae, who is teaching a new subject a Hogwarts this year, and my Grandfather who is, well you probably won't believe me, but he is immortal and the last pure blooded Atlantean" Explained Verum.

"So you are one quarter Atlantean?" asked Harry.

"Yup, not immortal though." Said Verum with a goofy smile on his face.

"I am also have several personalities, Grandfather says it was common for Atlanteans to have sub-personalities, but not as many as I do" continued Verum.

"Sub-personalities?" asked Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Personality traits that basic gained consciousness, I have eight, but I keep four of them locked away. There is Tharros, the incarnation of my courage, Filodoxia, the incarnation of my ambition, Sophis, the incarnation of my wisdom, and there is Fidelis, the incarnation of my loyalty. The ones I keep locked away are Ira, the incarnation of my anger, Hubris, the incarnation of my pride, Avaricia, the incarnation of my greed, and Luxuria, the incarnation of my lust " explained Verum.

Just then a bushy haired girl and a nervous looking boy entered the cabin, "Have you boys seen a toad, Neville lost his and we are trying to find it." The girl asked.

Verum reached into his bag, "Is this him? Found him just after I got on the train, figured he was someone's pet and grabbed him." Verum said as he handed over the toad. "Now that you found him why don't you join us and tell us a little about yourselves"

About an hour went by until there was a knock at the door and a boy entered. "I heard Harry Potter is in here" the boy said.

"Yes that would be me" replied Harry.

"Wait, You? You're the boy from Diagon Alley, why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" asked the boy.

"You never asked" replied Harry, while Verum sniggered.

"Who are you and what's so funny?" the boy asked.

"Harry's reply was funny, and don't you know it's rude to ask someone's name without giving your own first" replied Verum.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and you are?" replied the boy, now identified as Draco.

"I am Verum Infinitum" answered Verum.

"Infinitum? I never heard of that family. You Muggle-born?" asked Draco condescendingly.

"No. I am just not from the British Isles" responded Verum, starting to get irritated.

"If you aren't from the British Isles then why are you going to Hogwarts, and where do you live?" asked Draco.

"Well my sister is a new professor at Hogwarts, and as for where I am from," Verum said, now smirking "I am from Atlantis."

"Yeah, right. The Atlantean people were wiped out thousands of years ago" snorted Draco, even more condescending than before.

"True, as a civilization they were destroyed, but my grandfather survived, somehow gaining immortality from the magical explosion that literally vaporized every other sentient being on the island. As his grandchildren, my sister and I are one quarter Atlantean. We are not fully human." Verum replied, even more irritated than before.

"You're a filthy half-breed!" shouted a shocked Draco.

Now pissed, Verum responded "I didn't want to get into a fight before school even began, nor did I want to make unnecessary enemies, but you have gone too far." Pointing his index finger at Draco, Verum spoke, "Hado no Ichiban: Sho" a ball of energy formed in front of Verum's finger, and then it collapsed blasting Draco into the hall.

"W-what spell was that? And where did you learn it?" asked Hermione.

"It was Kido, or Demon's way. Specifically it was Hado, or Way of Destruction. Even more specifically it was Hado Number One: Thrust. As for where I learned it, I learned it from a family friend who is like an uncle to me. He in turn learned it from his colleagues in Japan" explained Verum.

A few Hours later at the Sorting Ceremony (Note: I am only showing the sorting of the currently Five-man-band)

"Granger, Hermione."

Walking up to the stool, Hermione sat down. After roughly thirty seconds, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Infinitum, Verum."

After five minutes on the stool the Hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

After roughly a minute, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry."

After roughly two minutes, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

After roughly a minute and a half, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

After the sorting was completed, Dumbledore Stood to give his speech; noting that magic in the halls is forbidden as is the forest and the third floor corridor, that Quirrel is the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and that Pylae Infinitum would be teaching the new Wandless Combat class.

**A/N:**

Next chapter, I plan on the Crew (I am still working on a nickname for the group) to continue getting to know each other in the common room.

You may have noticed Verum seems like a Gary Sue, but remember a character is only a Gary Sue if they have no foe that provides a real challenge, and trust me most of the situations that the group will get into will either be completely new and much worse than anything that happened in that year in canon, or will be the same situation as canon but much more intense. He isn't perfect he as his flaws and don't forget his three negative personalities.

About Verum's family friends, they are all either immortals or supernatural beings. the two mentioned so far are

Aunt Pythi. She is the Pythia, better known as the Oracle at Delphi, and an Immortal. She is the one who actually caused this story by convincing Verum's grandfather to have Verum and Pylae be at Hogwarts due to one of her prophecies.

The other one is Thanatos. He is one of the Grim Reapers in charge of Europe. He met Verum's grandfather immediately after the fall of Atlantis, gathering the lost souls and informing him that he was now a true Immortal. His colleagues mentioned are of course the Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen, who are in charge of East Asia.


End file.
